1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synchronized hydraulic power module. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydraulic power module capable of providing equal hydraulic pressure to a plurality of hydraulic lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Two or more hydraulic actuators may be used in concert for moving or lifting objects. For example, a platform or other object may be raised or lowered via synchronized piston movement of multiple hydraulic actuators. Synchronized actuation typically requires delivery of an equal amount of hydraulic pressure via a plurality of hydraulic lines, one for each hydraulic actuator. Typical devices for providing equal pressure to multiple hydraulic actuators have focused on balancing hydraulic pressure applied to multiple hydraulic actuators received from a common hydraulic pressure source, such as a hydraulic pump and hydraulic fluid delivery/circulation system.
Conventional hydraulic pumps generate hydraulic pressure via rotation of vanes, meshed screw surfaces, gears, reciprocating pistons or the like. Depending upon the desired operating characteristics, these hydraulic pumps may require high tolerance manufacture of a plurality of complex impeller and housing elements from high strength metal alloys, significantly increasing the overall cost of the hydraulic system. Further, these types of hydraulic pumps may require frequent specialized maintenance and/or part exchange procedures for continued operation.
Conventional hydraulic fluid delivery/circulation systems include a circulation loop. This necessitates various support piping, pressure relief and hydraulic reservoir errata, increasing the system complexity and cost of manufacture. Further, the complexity of conventional hydraulic systems introduces a significant number of possible failure points, any one of which may render the entire system inoperable. Hydraulic pressure supply systems may also often utilize continuous drive motor operation to ensure hydraulic pressure is available on-demand, due to reliance upon centrifugal force and/or a leakage characteristic of the pump elements. Continuous operation of the drive motor may consume significant energy, further increasing overall system operation costs.
Prior solutions have utilized, for example, a plurality of hydraulic actuators actuated by an equal number of master hydraulic actuators provided in a unitary monolithic actuator housing, with the master hydraulic actuators simultaneously actuated by a pneumatic cylinder. Manufacture of a unitary monolithic actuator housing for multiple pistons may require numerous precision machining steps, increasing material waste, manufacturing complexity and overall costs. Further, utilizing pneumatic pressure requires an additional pneumatic pressure supply/storage system also of similar significant complexity and cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a hydraulic power module and method of manufacture that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.